


Baby Blue

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Y/N was almost on her way to having her very own daycare though money was tight. Her brother said that he would help her duty with the remaining amount of money if she would watch over his child while he went on his long overdue honeymoon with his wife. Of course she didn't mind - especially when her new blue eyed neighbor seemed to want to help out as well.





	

“Are you sure you don't need me to come back? I know she can be a handful sometimes-” A voice interrupted in the background which you recognized to be Daniel. “You mean most of the time!”

 

You laughed as your friend hushed him.

 

“Alyssa, I promise that everything is alright.. Just enjoy your honeymoon! Emily has been nothing but an angel..”

 

“Shit. Daniel, did you drop off the right baby?” Alyssa joked.

 

“Hey! I'll have you know that Em  _ loves  _ me.” You interjected before leaning over Emily, tickling the said girl’s stomach gently. “Don't you? You love Aunty Y/N! Yes, you do!”  You were nuzzling your nose into her tiny belly which made your favorite baby gurgle in happiness.

 

“Aly and I really appreciate this, Y/N..” Daniel stole the phone from Alyssa.

 

“And I really appreciate this.. I love spending time with my niece.. In fact- It's time for her breakfast so I'm going to hang up. Do not worry one bit and just enjoy your honeymoon. I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too, Flora.” You smiled at the mention of your nickname before you pressed the end call button. You set the phone down before picking up Emily, being mindful of her neck.

 

“Let's go make something for you to eat, shall we?” You pecked her cheek before walking over to the kitchen. 

 

You peered into the refrigerator and grabbed an egg and a parsnip with your free hand, closing the door with a bump of your hip. 

 

You set Emily down in the booster chair that your siblings brought over and quickly got to work. You put some pastina pasta in some boiling water before you started shaving the parsnip into strips and placing them to cook with the pasta. It didn't take long for it to cook considering the size so you broke an egg yolk in and added some cheese.

 

You started mixing it so the cheese was melted and the egg yolk would thicken; making sure it was good and warm before you started feeding her. 

 

You waited with bated breath, relieved when she didn't spit it up. You were just about to spoon her a second time when her small hands flew up unexpectedly, hitting the spoon from your hand. The food flew onto your  [ shirt ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21603570&.svc=copypaste&id=211764355) , making you laugh. 

 

“Now look what you've done!” Her baby blue eyes blinked innocently at you.

 

You smiled and continued feeding her until most of it was gone. 

 

“What do you want to do now? We have the rest of the month together so it is up to you, princess!” You poked her nose which made her lips part in the most adorable smile.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, surprising you.

 

“Well- I guess we're going to open the door..” You picked her up, balancing her on your hip as you walked towards the door. 

 

“Coming!” The knocking ceased as you opened the door to find a rather scrawny man behind it. He was shorter than usual men but still had a couple of inches on you. His dirty blond hair was slicked back revealing his pretty baby blue eyes. His posture was crooked and stiff.

 

“Hi! Can I help you with something?” You smiled at him to ease some of the tension from him.

 

“I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. I just- um.. Moved right next door..” He pointed over to the his right where a previously vacant apartment was.

 

“Well.. Looks like Peter finally took my advice on taking on a new tenant. It's quite lonely being the only one in the complex without a neighbor so I'm certainly happy that you're here.. I'm Y/N Y/L/N.. And this is Emily..” You took her small hand in yours and made her wave at the man. “Nice to meet you, Steven..”

 

“Y/N..” He mumbled to himself. His eyes connected with yours which made his cheeks redden, “You have a lovely daughter..”

 

You laughed, focusing your attention back to the girl in your arms, “I wish I could take credit but I'm only her aunt.”

 

“O-Oh.. Sorry.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I didn't mean to imply that you look like you could be her mother or anything-” He fumbled with his words before he continued more carefully, “You just had this glow about you..”

 

“I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that to me before.. But that makes me happy to hear..” Your nose crinkled as you gave it a thought.

 

Steve looked elsewhere, trying to avoid the cute image in front of him when he noticed something.

 

“You- um have something..” He awkwardly gestured towards your hair. You looked to find Emily holding onto several strands of your hair; her hand covered in her breakfast.

 

“Now I wonder how that got on your hands..” You slowly took her hand away from her grasp on your hair, teasing the little girl. You suddenly remembered that you had company and quickly started spewing out apologies on your appearance in front of the handsome man.

 

“Seems like she's a bit of a messy eater, huh?” Steve joked, stepping closer to peer closely at your niece. Thankful for how kindhearted your new neighbor was, you merely laughed in response.

 

“I should probably let you get cleaned up. I have to finish unpacking anyway..” He started heading over to his door, though his eyes kept going back to your figure. You watched with a gentle smile as left. 

 

Before he could retreat inside, you called out to him. “Steven?”

 

He looked at you in surprise, “Yeah?”

 

“Don't be a stranger, okay?” 

  
The light from the window from the inside of your apartment seemed to highlight your body. You were probably a mess with your baby food covered shirt and hair but the smile that was directed to him seemed to make his stomach do flips. The vision of a kind angel that seemed to like his presence. You closed the door with a gentle pull, leaving him out alone in the corridor, whispering your name to himself.


End file.
